Veil Instabilities
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Sirius Black is hit by Bella's stunner and sent through the Veil. He is given a chance to fix things, but nothing is as it used to be. His friends have siblings, Dumbledore in Azkaban, Tom Riddle a DADA teacher! What the bloody hell? And then there's this girl that knows everything, and is on her ninth life? Well . . . it's going to be interesting.


Sirius laughed as he got hit with Bellatrix's stunner. A cold feeling washed over him, and everything was black as pitch. This was very disconcerting since he had just been in a battle at the Department of Mysteries. He looked around but there was no light, he couldn't even see himself.

" **Ah, you have so many regrets,** " a voice, without age, gender, or accent sound from somewhere in the darkness. " **So many lost possibilities. Would you agree to going back? It wouldn't be the same timeline as your's, but I feel that such a scarred soul deserves a new chance.** "

"Going back?" Sirius asked. Hadn't he just been hit by a stunner? "But I was only hit with a stunner. You talk as if I'm dead."

" **You are. You, Sirius Orion Black, fell through my shroud. I believe that the wizards call it the Veil. It is a one way road to my domain.** "

"And just who are you?" his voice was shaky. Merlin, who would watch over Harry? Who would make sure that Remus finally stopped being a prude and married Nymphadora? Dumbledore sure as hell couldn't do any of those things right. That bloody fucking idiot put Prongslet with _Petunia._

" **I am Time, Space, Fate, Chance, Destiny, Life, Death, and Rebirth. Humans have many names for me. I am Chaos and Order. Simply put, I am the Source of all.** " Sirius's head spun. God, Merlin, who ever, he really was dead. He remembered The Source from the lessons his parents forced him to take as the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. " **Indeed. Now, would you like to go back? If you decide to do it, many things will be different, and many things will remain the same.** "

"Yes, I will go back." Sirius was more sure about this than he had ever been.

" **Very well. May the next life go better than this one did. I have an agent of mine that will meet you after you return to life.** "

Before he could ask who was going to meet him, or what they looked like, he felt like a Mountain Troll had slammed its club into his chest. Sirius blinked his eyes and tried desperately to breathe.

"Sirius, you alright there?" His breath was stolen for a whole different reason than before. That was James's was alive. "Sirius? What's wrong, do we need to find a professor?"

"No, I'm fine, James." It was only his heart that hurt, nothing that could be done physically.

"Are y-" James was cut off by the compartment door slamming open. Oh, they must have been on the Hogwarts Express.

"Snuffles, you need to come with me for a few minutes." Only Harry, and his friends had known about Snuffles. This must be the agent the Source was talking about. But . . . .

"What did Moldy-shorts want at the DoM?" Remus, whom he just realized was also there, and James looked at him like he had been listening to a Fwooper.

"The prophecy." she answered succinctly.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit, mates." Sirius called over his shoulder, following the strange, and very round, girl. They went to the end of the train and sat down, only talking after she put up a privacy spell.

"The year is nineteen sixty-nine, September first. Any other questions?" She said without prompt.

"Yes, your name, and if anyone I know has new relatives." Sirius distantly recognized that she would be a pretty bird if she wasn't so over weight.

"Yes, your name, and if anyone I know has new relatives." Sirius distantly recognized that she would be a pretty bird if she wasn't so over weight.

"Morticia Wolfden, Seer. Regulus is your cousin, Remus has a brother, James a sister, Arthur Weasley two brothers, Tom Riddle is my adopted uncle and the DADA teacher at Hogwarts," Morticia held up a finger for every new fact she said. "Dumblefuck is in Azkaban, Lily has a twin sister, Severus Snape is practically their brother and will kick anyone's ass if they look at them wrong, and Walburga is currently pregnant with your new sister."

"Ewwww!" That last one really got to Sirius, especially since he knew how babies were made, and the image that flashed in his mind made him want to be obliviated.

"Indeed." Morticia said with amusement. "I was told that this is your second life, is that true?"

"Yeah." he said after a moment. "What about you?"

"This is my nineth. It'll be the third one that I'm a witch." she looked down wistfully. "All I've ever asked for is to be with my mother longer, but she always dies when I'm twenty-one. It is apparently destined to happen. I've been given certain gifts because this cannot be changed."

Sirius wondered why she was telling him this. Was it relevant to what was going on?

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Sirius jumped when the trolley lady asked her usual question.

"Got any blood pops?" Morticia asked, pulling a pouch from her pocket.

"Yes, how many do you want?"

"Fifteen, plus ten licorice wands, ten chocolate frogs, and three boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean." Morticia handed over the required money and got her treats, opening a blood pop right away.

He looked back after getting his own sweets, and nearly choked on his tongue. Morticia suddenly looked like a fifteen year old. A super sexy fifteen year old.

"Metamorphmagis, the same kind as Nymphadora." Sirius, not having known that there were different kinds, thought of all the things Tonks could do. Yeah, that was damn impressive.

Well, he was grateful he wasn't going through puberty yet.

Oh cripes! He wasn't going through puberty yet! That had been a nightmare and a half. At least this time he would know what the hell was going on, but it was going to be unpleasant.

"Hey, want me to take you back to the other two while looking like this?" Morticia said as she changed her hair to a cascade of blonde, her eyes to an emerald green, and added a few beauty marks. Sirius could see the glint of amusement in her eyes. Looked like she was a prankster at heart.

"Hell yeah, that's brilliant!" Sirius just new the looks on their faces would be priceless. This was an awesome first prank in his new life. "Won't they recognize your clothes?"

In response she pulled off her cloak and he could see that she wore muggle clothes underneath. A lavender tunic, and capris. At least thought they were called capris, half shorts and half trouser.

"I can even change my scent, so Remus will think I'm related to myself."

"Wicked." This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note~**_

So, hello . . .

I know, I'm a terrible person. Not doing jack shit for so long and only posting stuff that has nothing to do with my ongoing stories.

 **BUT!**

This fic has one hell of a bombshell next chapter, which I am proud to say I am working on already, one that none of you shall suspect. I also realize that the beginning seemed kind of forced, I'm sorry for that. I wasn't in a . . . stable mood when I was writing that part. I've tried to rework that but it just wouldn't do what I wanted, so I left it as is.


End file.
